thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill and Ben
Bill and Ben are two tank engine twins who work for the Sodor China Clay Company. Bio Bill and Ben were first seen trying to find a "diseasel" that had stolen their trucks. They found BoCo with their trucks and pretended to be one until they almost made his eyes pop out! Edward soon put a stop to their games, and they have been firm friends ever since, though they still tease him sometimes. Basis Bill and Ben are based on the Bagnall 0-4-0STs "Alfred" and "Judy" of Par, Cornwall, who are both preserved and in working order at the Bodmin and Wenford Railway. Livery Bill and Ben both have brown nameplates with yellow writing, "SCC" written on both sides in yellow and "Brendam Bay" on the front of their saddle tanks. In the Railway Series, they have number plates reading 1 and 2 respectively above both the back of their cabs and their faces. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 13 - Diseasel and Edward's Exploit (do not speak) *Season 14 - Salty's Secret *Season 15 - The Twins' Passing Problem (do not speak), Points of No Return (cameo), and Quick Thinking. *Season 16 - Edward and Rocky *Season 17 - The Football Special (cameo) ''and The Drought (''mentioned). *Season 18 - Disappearing Diesels Shorts: * The Legend of the Gold Train Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races (cameo), Where's BoCo?, Be On Your Guard!, Memory Loss, and The Christmas Tree (cameo) *Season 2 - Fergus the Generator, Sea Stories, The Importance of Being Neville (cameo), Independence, Diesel Day (cameo), and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Mavis and the Track Repairs, CoBo, Bill, Ben and Derek, and Derek Comes Home * Season 4 - Triple Trouble, The Odd One Out, Too Much of a Good Thing, The Wrong Sort of Coal (do not speak), and James and Flynn (cameo) * Season 5 - Bert Tries His Best, Silver Steam (cameo), Culdee and the Enthusiasts (cameo), High Expectations * Season 6 - Two Steam Shovels, A Mischievous Christmas, Timothy the Ghost Engine, and James Pulls the Royal Train (cameo) * Season 7 - Young and Old, Toby's Snowplough (cameo), and Love for the Sea Specials: * Thomas and Percy (mentioned) * Thomas and the Ghost Engine (cameo) * Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble (cameo), The "Special" Visitors (cameo), and The Joke's on Them * Season 2 - BoCo's Return, BoCo’s Boxcab Bother (do not speak), Bill and Ben's Big Mistake, and Edward’s Escapade (cameo) Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life (cameo) Sudrian Stories * Season 1 - Derek & Marion * Season 2 - Diesel's Redemption (Ben only; cameo), James and Daisy (mentioned), No Funny Business, and BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 1 (mentioned) Gallery Bill TheDiseasel4.png Heroes51.png DoubleTeethingTroubles27.png BufferBother28.JPG Bill,BenandFergus12.png ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene2.png|Bill in a Season 8 deleted scene BillinSeason9.png HectortheHorrid!29.jpg TheGreatDiscovery184.png Percy'sLuckyDay89.png TaleoftheBrave99.png NoSteamWithoutCoal5.png NoHelpAtAll88.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure385.png TheGreatRace55.png|Bill and Ben with Marion and Timothy StuckinGear65.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!175.png HuntTheTruck33.png Ben TheDiseasel9.png Heroes52.png DoubleTeethingTroubles40.png BufferBother58.JPG Bill,BenandFergus41.png BoldandBrave43.png HectortheHorrid!28.jpg TheGreatDiscovery185.png GordonTakesaShortcut28.png Percy'sLuckyDay69.png TaleoftheBrave596.png NoSteamWithoutCoal21.png NoHelpAtAll127.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure385.png TheGreatRace55.png StuckinGear65.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!176.png HuntTheTruck19.octet-stream.png Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Steam Engines